Un motivo para sonreír
by Deb90
Summary: Cuando sientes que todo se tambalea bajo tus pies y que no tienes motivos para salir adelante la persona que menos esperas puede ser quien te de una razón para continuar


**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio, porque no soy calva, no soy una sádica maltratadora de personajes y conozco el significado de la palabra continuidad; lo único que es mío es el amor que crece entre estos dos personajes.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo no soy Sil y no me salen unas notas de autor tan bonitas y emotivas como las suyas, pero tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas. Cuando me pidieron este fic no sabía lo enamorada que iba a acabar de esta pareja, no se que os parecerá ni si será lo que esperabais pero a mi me han ganado de una manera increíble, porque aunque pueden ser muy atípicos son tan especiales como la persona que pidió esta historia. Me ha costado acabarla porque no encontraba un buen momento para poner el punto y final para despedirme de ellos, pero al final conseguí hacerlo y solo me queda esperar haberles hecho un mínimo de justicia.<em>

_Mine ellos se merecen una historia mejor, y tú también, pero está escrita con el mismo amor que Britt le tiene a Lord._

_Sil, se que leer esto para ti será difícil, así que he añadido algo que espero que te lo haga más llevadero._

_Y ya me callo, aquí os lo dejo:_

* * *

><p><strong>UN MOTIVO PARA SONREÍR<strong>

El entrenamiento de fútbol había acabado ya hacía un buen rato y los jugadores acababan de vestirse entre bromas y comentarios sobre las clases, quedaban pocos por salir del vestuario pero Sam Evans todavía seguía en la ducha. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no podía ver quien se había ido ya pero por el ruido sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se quedase sólo.

- Eh Sam- llamó Mike desde la puerta - ya no queda nadie, así que apaga las luces al salir.

- Sin problema - respondió él bajo el chorro del agua - nos vemos mañana tío - vio como su amigo cerraba la puerta después de que Puck la cruzase y dejó escapar un suspiro. Giró el grifo por completo hasta que el agua caliente sustituyó a la fría que caía sobre él; después de los entrenamientos solían darse una ducha fría de cinco minutos e irse pero para él aquella era la única oportunidad de disfrutar de una buena ducha caliente. En casa...no error, en el motel, nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo así, tenía que ahorrar agua caliente y tenía que ahorrar tiempo así que no se dejaba estar ni un segundo más del necesario; para cuando él salía del baño Stacy y Stevie estaban esperando su turno y con ellos si que se dejaba tardar, llenaba la bañera y los distraía con guerras acuáticas entre las esponjas o cantándoles alguna canción, normalmente surtía efecto, un buen baño caliente los mandaba a la cama tranquilos y relajados y parecían ser un poco menos conscientes de que vivían completamente hacinados en un cuchitril.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al menos durante un rato, puede que estuviese lavándose la cabeza en el vestuario del instituto para así usar el champú del dispensador y ahorrar, y que estuviese prácticamente escaldándose con el agua caliente porque esas duchas era el único momento en el que podía disfrutar de esa sensación pero quería evadirse. Olvidarse de que en unas horas tenía turno en la pizzería, de que cenaría allí un par de porciones para ahorrar la comida que tenían en casa...no error otra vez, en el motel; de que cuando llegase probablemente su padre aún no habría llegado porque seguiría buscando trabajo, de que su madre dejaría de llorar cinco minutos antes de que él llegase para que no la viese hacerlo y de que gracias al hecho de no tener deberes por fin esa noche podría dormirse a una hora medianamente normal.

Y para rematar su lista de cosas envidiables en la vida ahora todo el Glee Club estaba empezando a pensar que estaba liado con Quinn y con Kurt a la vez; su madre siempre decía que no se debía tentar a la suerte diciendo "esto no puede ir a peor", pero sinceramente él no creía que le pudiese pasar algo para llegar a sentirse peor de lo que lo hacía. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se frotó el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, como queriendo sacar de allí todas aquellas ideas, el ser un sin techo, el ocultarlo a sus amigos, la preocupación por su familia, el ser considerado un paria y haber arrastrado con él a dos de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca y que lo estaban ayudando. Intentó concentrarse en cosas que no hiciesen que sintiese ganas de hacerse una bola en el suelo y llorar, la lista era corta pero la había: la sonrisa de Stacy cuando al arroparla le contaba el nuevo juego que su amiga Kitty y ella habían inventado aquella tarde en el parque (tan solo podía ir al parque una vez a la semana, cuando la mujer del reverendo los llevaba con sus hijos en su tarde libre pero la sonrisa le duraba siete días), la cara de concentración de Stevie cuando le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra (había empeñado la guitarra pero su hermano seguía practicando la posición de los acordes moviendo las manos sobre una guitarra imaginaria con los ojos cerrados como él había hecho de pequeño) y la sonrisa de sus padres cuando al final del día se tumbaban abrazados a compartir unas escasas horas de sueño, su madre siempre conseguía dar con las palabras para sacarle una risa a su padre antes de que se le cerrasen los ojos de puro agotamiento y él lo agradecía apretándola más contra él. A diferencia de las dos anteriores, esta razón no tenía que embellecerla, no había parte mala así que no tenía que esforzarse por verle la buena y pensar en eso siempre lo calmaba, y a eso podía añadir la amistad de Quinn y Kurt, era su pequeña lista de cosas para sonreír.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato de completo y absoluto silencio cerró el agua, casi parecía una uva pasa pero se sentía bastante mejor, sin molestarse en anudarse la toalla a la cintura ya que estaba solo se dirigió a los bancos pasándose la toalla por la cabeza para secarse el pelo pensando en lo bien que le vendría un corte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe estrellándose contra la pared consiguiendo sobresaltarlo.<p>

- ¡¿Sam que haces aquí?

- Brittany es el vestuario de los chicos, ¿que haces tú aquí? - mientras hablaba se apresuró a cubrirse con la toalla, en un primer momento había alzado la voz pero se fijó en las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de su compañera y acabó la frase en un tono calmado.

- El...el vestuario de chicos - dijo ella casi balbuceando y mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que él tenía razón - genial, si es que es verdad, soy completamente imbécil - la voz se le rompió antes de acabar la frase y empezó a sollozar; Sam se quedó congelado un momento sin saber que hacer, estaba en el vestuario de chicos cogiendo una toalla fuertemente con las dos manos para tapar su desnudez y Brittany estaba llorando completamente destrozada delante de él, cuando había entrado tan sólo un reguero de lágrimas silenciosas corría por su cara pero ahora había estallado en llanto, toda ella temblaba y antes de que a él le diese tiempo de decir nada corrió a uno de los baños y se encerró en el cubículo dando otro sonoro portazo. Sam no sabía que había pasado allí, y aunque Brittany podía ser muy suya aquello parecía algo grave.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar volvió a los bancos y se puso los calzoncillos y los vaqueros a toda prisa, tenía que conseguir que saliese de allí pero no quería otro encontronazo como cuando ella había entrado, lloraba tanto que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que como lo había pillado en cueros lo cual era un alivio. Acabó de calzarse las zapatillas y se dejó caer contra la puerta del baño.

- Brittany, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿te has hecho daño? - intentó hablar con el tono más tranquilo que pudo y realmente no tuvo que fingir la preocupación, ver a Brittany llorar le recordaba a Stacy llorando, ambas parecían completamente vulnerables y devastadas y era algo que él nunca había podido soportar, ver llorar a Stacy le dolía a él y había algo en Brittany que hacía que se sintiese casi de la misma manera; no sabía que había pasado pero tenía la intuición de que esto era algo realmente serio, no como que su gato hubiese estado leyendo su diario ni nada por el estilo; Brittany estaba destrozada. Escuchó un sonido del otro lado de la puerta que acabó de recordarle a Stacy cuando lloraba, Brittany se había sonado la nariz y dejado escapar un sonido parecido a un no, así que Sam se permitió relajarse un mínimo al saber que no estaba herida y habló de nuevo:

- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

- No, no quiero.

- Brittany por favor, no puedo ayudarte desde aquí.

- No tienes porque ayudarme.

- Sí, tú siempre dices que el Glee Club es como una gran familia ¿no? Además quiero saber que te ha pasado.

- No, no quieres - volvió a decir ella testarudamente, Sam dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación y se apretó el puente de la nariz para relajarse.

- Si yo no te sirvo, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien?- al no obtener respuesta alguna probó suerte - ¿Santana? - un sonido igual al anterior le hizo saber que no era buena idea - ¿a Artie entonces? - lo dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano, sin explicarse como había sido tan tonto como para no pensar en llamar a Artie, pero en el momento en que pronunció su nombre Brittany rompió a llorar de nuevo al otro lado de la puerta. Brittany y Artie casi nunca discutían así que tenían que ser algo tremendamente serio para que con tan sólo nombrárselo se echase a llorar de nuevo de aquella manera. Viendo que aquello iba para largo se dejó caer hasta el suelo murmurando una maldición en Na'vi para esperar a que ella abriese la puerta, en algún momento tendría que salir de ahí.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que volvió a escucharse algo, Sam estaba a punto de quedarse dormido apoyado contra la pared cuando escuchó la voz de Brittany.

- Estúpida, estúpida, soy estúpida.

- Brittany no eres estúpida - las palabras escaparon de su boca incluso antes de que le diese tiempo a pensarlas mientras se ponía recto de nuevo.

- ¿Sam sigues ahí? ¿Eres Sam o eres otra persona? ¿Eres una persona? - preguntó ella desde dentro.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Amsss, vale - a esa frase la siguió un silencio absolutamente incómodo hasta que ella volvió a hablar - sí que soy estúpida, lo sé; solo que hago como si no me importase. Pero todo el mundo lo piensa, la gente, los profesores, la entrenadora, todo el mundo. Y tienen razón. El único que no lo piensa es Lord Tubbigton y eso es porque si me lo dijese dejaría de darle atún.

-Brittany...- Sam se tomó un segundo para pensar en que decirle, él no era muy bueno precisamente con las palabras y no quería arriesgarse a hacerle más daño después de escuchar el tono de derrota en el que había hablado, se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de hablar y comenzó a hacerlo en el mismo tono calmado y dulce que solía reservar para Stacy - tú no eres estúpida; que entiendas las cosas de una manera diferente al resto no te hace tonta, tienes tu manera de ver el mundo y eso te hace más especial Britt - el mismo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, no porque no lo pensase sino por decirlo de aquella manera; tan solo le hablaba con ese cariño a su hermana y nunca jamás había tenido la confianza para llamarle a su compañera Britt, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a hablar. No sabía porqué pero ver a Brittany llorar así, simplemente estaba mal.

- ¿Me hace especial? – preguntó ella desde dentro sorbiendo por la nariz - ¿especial de verdad o especial tonta? Porque hay gente que cuando dice "tú eres especial" realmente quiere decir: tú eres tonta. Y puede que sea tonta, pero no tan tonta como para no saber cuando me llaman tonta.

- Especial – dijo Sam riendo ante la explicación llena de razón que ella acababa de darle – especial a secas, solo hace falta verte.

- Pues a lo mejor deberías ponerte gafas – siguió ella testaruda – porque obviamente el resto ve otra cosa distinta.

- Puede que los que necesiten gafas sean ellos – respondió él ya sin atisbo alguno de risa y con dulzura – quien te conoce de verdad sabe que eres cualquier cosa menos estúpida – lejos de lo que había pretendido las palabras del rubio hicieron que su compañera rompiese a llorar de nuevo todavía con más ganas, Sam se levantó rápidamente e intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo a sabiendas de que estaba cerrada – Britt déjame pasar, por favor.

- No, no hace falta – respondió ella entre sollozos – yo…ya…gracias, pero no merece la pena.

- Claro que merece la pena, tú mereces la pena – Sam abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus propias palabras, ¿qué le pasaba? Brittany y él eran amigos, se conocían del Glee y se llevaban bien, pero nada más y ahí estaba él, más preocupado por ella de lo que jamás habría supuesto; dejando escapar palabras que ni siquiera sabía que pensaba pero que una vez dichas sabía reales. No sabía si había sido el hecho de que le recordara a Stacy, la manera de llorar tan desconsolada o el tono de desencanto con el que hablaba de si misma, pero no iba a parar hasta conseguir que abriese aquella puerta y quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Merezco la pena? – preguntó ella con tono de sorpresa.

- Claro que sí – respondió él casi sin dejarla acabar la pregunta, no entendía como podía ser que una chica como ella estuviese llorando encerrada en un baño completamente convencida de que era tan poco importante como para que nadie se preocupase por ella.

- Pero no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo por esto, al fin y al cabo es una tontería – Brittany habló después de sonarse intentando sonar más calmada, aunque seguía temblando de pies a cabeza, para intentar convencer a Sam.

- Escúchame – le dijo él que había apoyado la frente contra la puerta – nada que tenga que ver contigo es una tontería Britt. Nada. Y hoy no entro hasta…espera. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar?

- Mierda – murmuró ella por lo bajo – mierda, mierda, mierda. Si es que soy tonta.

- No eres tonta – repitió Sam una vez más separando las palabras – pero ¿cómo sabes que trabajo?

- Es que yo…es que…- parecía que la chica no daba encontrado las palabras para expresarse y el rubio calló pacientemente esperando a que diese con ellas – se lo que pasó en tu casa Sam –dejó escapar al final con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó en mi casa? – repitió él casi sin encontrar la voz para hablar de nuevo y dejándose resbalar al suelo de nuevo; aquello no entraba en sus planes, ya llegaba con que lo supiesen Quinn y Kurt, no quería que nadie más lo supiese - ¿cómo?

- Te vi repartiendo pizzas una vez; al principio pensé que ibas a una fiesta de disfraces o algo y corrí para llegar a donde estabas pero entonces olí el olorcito tan rico a queso, y supe que era una pizza de verdad, así que me aparté.

- ¿No viniste a hablar conmigo porqué viste que trabaja como repartidor? – preguntó él asustado y sintiendo como enrojecía hasta las orejas, aquello no era una vergüenza normal, no es que le resultase incómodo que Brittany supiese lo que pasaba, que también; era que le estaba doliendo que se avergonzase de él y no sabía porqué se sentía así.

- Claro – respondió ella convencida haciendo que Sam apretase los puños para impedir que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla – a la gente no se la molesta en el trabajo, así que me esperé.

- Que detalle – dijo Sam sonriendo de nuevo al saber de los motivos de Brittany y sintiendo como se le pasaba el nudo que se le había puesto en el estómago.

- El caso es que no tenías muy buena cara y era viernes, así que el sábado a la mañana fui hasta tu casa a llevarte algo de sopa por si estabas acatarrado.

- ¿Me llevaste sopa? – preguntó él sin poder esconder el tono de sorpresa.

- Sí; cuando Lord está acatarrado se la hago de marisco y la toma calentita a lengüetazos, pero tranquilo, la tuya era de pollo con estrellitas.

- ¿Pollo con estrellitas? – preguntó enternecido, allí el que estaba pareciendo tonto era él que repetía todo lo que ella le decía pero le daba igual, no acababa de creerse lo que estaba oyendo; si la chica le estaba hablando del fin de semana que él pensaba si que había estado acatarrado y de aquello hacía ya bastante. Si Brittany se había enterado de su secreto en aquellos días se lo había guardado durante mucho tiempo.

- Ajá – respondió ella de nuevo – el pollo siempre está rico, y te gusta la astronomía, así que estrellitas – sin saber la expresión de sorpresa que su última frase había plantado en la cara de Sam la rubia siguió hablando – Fui a tu casa, pero vi que no había nadie así que fui a preguntarle a la vecina y ella me dijo que os habíais mudado y me dijo a donde; y fui al motel.

- ¿Fuiste al motel? – le dijo todavía más sorprendido que las veces anteriores y volviendo a sentir el peso de la vergüenza en el estómago.

- Sí. Oye Sam, ¿sigues acatarrado? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Pensé que a lo mejor te dolían los oídos, como repites todo lo que digo.

- No – respondió él riendo – es que estoy sorprendido, perdona, no dejo de interrumpirte.

- No te preocupes – dijo Brittany con tono sincero – al final fui al motel y llamé a la puerta y contestó tu hermana.

- ¿Conoces a mi hermana? – volvió a cuestionar él otra vez – perdona, perdona, sigue.

- Me abrió porqué estaba esperando para que la llevasen al parque y tu madre salió a recibirme; me dijo que menos mal que había llegado, que tenía una entrevista y que estaba a punto de llegar tarde, que perdón por avisar con tan poco tiempo y que me lo agradecía mucho.

- Te confundió con la sobrina del reverendo, lo siento – le explicó él con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡No pasa nada! – dijo Brittany al momento – me lo pasé muy bien con Stace y Stevie esa tarde.

- ¿Te los llevaste al parque? – preguntó Sam queriendo encogerse y desaparecer de allí.

- Claro, hacía buen día ¿por qué no?

- Porque no tenías porqué hacerlo; mi madre te lió y te empaquetó a dos niños que no conocías nada la tarde del sábado. Lo siento muchísimo Brittany, de verdad. Lo de esta mujer – comentó en voz baja para si mismo – ale, primera persona que llega: llévate a mis hijos; ¿qué más da si es un secuestrador? ¿Un asesino? Nada mamá, tú ni preguntes.

- No tengo cara de secuestrador – dijo ella que había conseguido oírlo igualmente – y tampoco de asesino, ¿o sí? – preguntó preocupada.

- No Britt – rió Sam – tú puedes tener cara de muchas cosas, pero no de nada de eso – "_Lo que tú tienes es una cara preciosa"_ se sorprendió a si mismo pensando, pero antes de poder pararse a indagar de donde había venido aquello ella habló de nuevo llamando su atención.

- Mejor, me quedó tranquila; no quiero asustar a la gente, además los niños y los animales siempre se apartan de la gente que tiene cara de mala persona; por eso sé que Sue en el fondo es buena, tiene un gato. Pues me los llevé al parque y ellos me lo contaron aquella tarde, y por cierto lo pasé la mar de bien, así que no me pidas perdón. Aún sigo yendo todos las sábados a jugar con ellos.

- ¿Vas todos los sábados?

- ¿En serio que me escuchas bien? – preguntó Brittany acercándose más a la puerta.

- Sí…si pudieses abrir la puerta mejor la verdad – se corrigió Sam en el último momento intentando así salirse con la suya y sacarla del baño.

- No – habló ella obcecada de nuevo – parezco un tomate.

- Por mucho que hayas llorado dudo que puedas parecerte a un tomate Britt, ni a propósito podrías ser algo remotamente parecido a un tomate.

- Pues en el jardín de infancia me disfrace de tomate – respondió la rubia que se había movido hasta sentarse en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta buscando que su compañero la escuchase mejor – y todos dijeron que estaba muy logrado. Me pasé el día hinchando los carillos para parecer redondita del todo.

- Seguro que estabas adorable, algún día tienes que enseñarme una foto – nada más hablar Sam se golpeó la frente con fuerza, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Un día te enseñaré, mi madre siempre sacaba muchas – pasó un largo minuto de silencio y Brittany volvió a hablar – Pues sí, voy al parque todos los sábados; llevó a Lord y Stace y yo lo paseamos y comemos magdalenas los tres juntos. Este finde jugamos al fútbol contra Stevie y uno de sus amigos, pero perdimos.

- Es cierto – dijo Sam con una sonrisa – me dijo que había perdido al fútbol y que… Espera, ¿eres Kitty? ¿La niña diabética que no puede comerse las magdalenas que le hace su abuela y que siempre se trae Stacy? ¿La que tiene un gato que siempre se duerme encima del balón de fútbol? – preguntó con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Sí – admitió la rubia con vergüenza – es que cuando me contaron todo lo que había pasado supuse que si no querías que se supiese era porque te daba vergüenza, y si sabías que yo lo sabía tendrías más vergüenza aún, así que dije que me llamaba Kitty – se explicó la chica apresuradamente - Pero no tienes que tener vergüenza Sam, vosotros ni hicisteis nada malo, tuvisteis mala suerte, y de eso no tiene porque avergonzarse uno. Ni de tener un trabajo para ayudar en casa. Ni de cuidar a tus hermanos porque tus padres no pueden. Tendrías que estar orgulloso de todo lo que haces.

Sam intentó tragarse las lágrimas mientras escuchaba hablar a Brittany. Brittany quien lo sabía desde hacía meses y no había dicho nada por él, Brittany la que iba a jugar todos los fines de semana con sus hermanos al parque, Brittany la que cada sábado mandaba a Stacy con una caja de magdalenas tan grande que les duraban al menos hasta el miércoles, Brittany la que le estaba diciendo que debería sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, Brittany quien había conseguido hacer que riese después de semanas fingiendo sonrisas, Brittany a quien él jamás consentiría que nadie volviese a llamar estúpida.

- Gracias – consiguió articular entre lágrimas – muchas gracias Britt, por todo.

- ¿Es lo que hace la familia no? – preguntó ella moviendo uno da sus manos para pasarla por debajo de la puerta y coger la que él tenía en el suelo, Sam se estremeció al sentir el contacto inesperado pero se apresuró a girar la mano para apretar la de ella entre sus dedos.

- ¿Ahora que tú sabes mi secreto vas a contarme que te ha pasado a ti? – sintió como ella iba a retirar la mano y se lo impidió presionándola un poco más – por favor – sin saber muy bien como al acabar de hablar sus dedos habían terminado entrelazados.

- Me han llamado estúpida – admitió en voz tan baja que en esta ocasión a Sam si le había costado escucharla.

- Pues sea quien sea el estúpido ha sido él – respondió enfadado.

- Ha sido Artie – admitió ella al mismo tiempo que se echaba a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, quiso retirar la mano avergonzada pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Cómo que Artie te ha llamado estúpida? ¿Por qué?

- Porque…porque…cuando te lo diga también vas a pensar que soy estúpida – masculló ella que había enterrado la cabeza en las rodillas.

- Brittany, acabo de enterarme de que hace meses que sabes que soy un sin techo y no has dicho ni una palabra, de que cuidas a mis hermanos los sábados y ni siquiera has querido que yo lo supiera para que no me sintiese mal. No se que habrá pasado, pero tú no eres estúpida, ¿me entiendes? – le dijo en tono serio y sin dejar de acariciarle la mano con el pulgar.

- Es que yo…lo engañaba con Santana – dijo nerviosa – pero no lo sabía – Brittany esperó a que Sam se apartase de ella o gritase dándole la razón a Artie pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de acariciar su mano una y otra vez así que cogió aire y siguió hablando – Santana y yo nos dábamos besos de chicas, pero ella me dijo que eso no era engañar y yo me lo creí, y ahora cuando se lo dije a Artie él me dijo que era estúpida por creérmelo – las lágrimas silenciosas que habían vuelto a correr por su cara había ido aumentando poco a poco hasta volverse sollozos desesperados – Y tiene razón, soy estúpida, más que estúpida, ¿Quién sería capaz de creerse algo como eso? Soy estúpida.

- Brittany abre la puerta – dijo Sam mientras la soltaba para levantarse de un salto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confusa.

- Abre la puerta – repitió él con un tono seco, Brittany asintió sin que la viese y a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas consiguió ponerse en pie y sacar el pestillo que se le escapó un par de veces de entre los dedos; tenía miedo de encontrarse con un Sam enfadado, que la mirase decepcionado, con la misma cara con la que Artie la había mirado, pero nada más abrir la puerta se encontró entre los brazos de Sam. El rubio la rodeó fuertemente y sintió como llevaba una mano a su melena y la otra a su espalda para estrecharla contra él, una vez que se vio entre sus brazos reaccionó casi por reflejo y se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello para seguir llorando mientras él la mantenía.

- No eres estúpida – susurró él contra su pelo – no eres estúpida – al tiempo que Sam le repetía la frase Brittany se cogía a él con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo en el hombro desnudo de él.

- Lo…lo siento – se disculpó la rubia atropelladamente mientras se separaba de él, aunque no pudo acabar el movimiento porque Sam la sujetó por un brazo y la dejó mirándolo de frente, una vez que se aseguró de que ella no iba a apartarse llevó las manos a su cara y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Escúchame, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de ti misma ¿vale? No eres estúpida, Santana es…era...es…bueno, es tu amiga y la quieres, y uno confía en aquellos a los que quiere. Nunca pensaste que Santana te mentiría y por eso te lo creíste. Y entiendo que Artie esté dolido, se lo que duele que te engañen, pero tú no lo hiciste con mala intención; no entendías que lo estabas traicionando así que debería haber dejado que te explicases. Y nunca, nunca haberte llamado estúpida, porque no lo eres.

- ¿No soy estúpida? – preguntó ella intentado regalarle una sonrisa pero todavía no convencida del todo.

- En absoluto. Lo que eres es demasiado buena y…- Sam tuvo que parar un momento a tragar saliva para tragarse también una serie de adjetivos que aunque ciertos no eran acertados en aquel momento y tampoco sabía cuando exactamente había pasado a aplicárselos a Brittany, se perdió un momento pensando cuando había sido la primera y única vez que había tenido tan cerca a la rubia y haciendo un esfuerzo abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo justo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Artie.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – preguntó el moreno al ver la escena que acababa de encontrarse ante sus ojos.<p>

- Artie yo…lo siento – balbuceó Brittany antes de separarse de Sam y desaparecer al fondo del vestuario.

- ¿Qué cojones era eso? – preguntó Artie de nuevo enfadado.

- Hablemos fuera – le dijo Sam empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Quiero saber que estabais haciendo – el tono de su amigo era de claro enfado y Sam sabía que tenía que explicarse rápido, pero los sollozos de Brittany seguían llegándole desde el lugar en el que se había refugiado y eso le podía más que otra cosa. Ya estaba bastante afectada sin llegar escuchar las cosas que Artie podía dejar escapar sin querer en ese momento.

- Ahora te lo explico, pero vamos fuera anda – le pidió señalando la puerta otra vez, su amigo asintió y rodó hacia la salida sin variar un solo ápice su expresión.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacíais? – casi chilló Artie en el mismo instante en el que el rubio acababa de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

- Tranquilízate – pidió Sam intentando mantener el mismo la calma.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Te encuentro medio desnudo, abrazando a mi novia en el baño de los tíos ¿y tengo que tranquilizarme? Primero lo de Santana y ahora tú, es que esto es genial, ¿y tengo que tranquilizarme? Que no soy…

- ¿Estúpido? – ofreció Sam sin dejarlo acabar la frase – porque parece que hoy le tienes cariño a esa palabra. Y que yo sepa la chica que está ahí dentro ya no es tu novia, porque tú fuiste tan estúpido como para insultarla – el enfado que tenía con Artie había podido más que su voluntad y al final era él quien le estaba gritando al moreno – y aunque no te mereces la respuesta solo la estaba consolando, porque no ha dejado de llorar ni un momento.

- ¿Tan mal está?- preguntó Artie preocupado, Sam no se molestó en responder verbalmente, simplemente alzó una ceja y vio como su amigo bajaba la cabeza compungido.

- ¿Quieres entrar a hablar con ella? – le preguntó ya más calmado – puedo intentar tranquilizarla un poco y podéis intentar arreglarlo – ofreció ignorando el peso que sentía en el estómago mientras hablaba.

- No - respondió Artie negando a su vez con la cabeza – le he hecho mucho daño, y ella a mi también; no puede arreglarse.

- Eh – comenzó Sam acuclillándose enfrente de él – nunca se sabe, si lo habláis…

- No; yo he hecho lo peor que podía hacerle y ella…

- Ella no lo hizo a propósito Artie; Brittany confía en la gente que quiere, Santana le dijo que lo que hacían no era algo malo y ella la creyó, si quieres llamarla algo por creerse eso llámala inocente, pero no estúpida. Tiene demasiada fe en la gente y tú puedes sentirte traicionado, pero no eres él único. Su mejor amiga ha traicionado su confianza y su novio la fe que tenía en él.

- ¿Pero cómo pudo creerse esa tontería? – cuestionó Artie sin esperar una respuesta en realidad – tú has podido entender como razonó casi sin esfuerzo y yo no, no fui capaz, no se si fue por lo de Tina pero me ha dolido demasiado.

- A mi Quinn también me engañó, y Santana ni siquiera me dejó antes de anunciar lo suyo con Karofsky; pero Brittany no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo con ello. ¿Me haces un favor? – le pidió con los ojos empañados, Sam asintió con rapidez – dile que lo siento y…bueno, asegúrate de que esté bien ¿vale? Parece que sabes comprenderla mejor que yo.

- Claro, tranquilo. ¿Tú estás bien? – le preguntó cuando ya desaparecía por el pasillo.

- Sí – respondió Artie girando la cabeza para mirarlo – simplemente…no era la chica para mi, ni yo el chico para ella, pero no se merece lo que le dije.

Sam asintió las palabras de su amigo y se quedó un momento apoyado en la puerta antes de volver al vestuario, no sabía porqué pero últimamente el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo escuchar aquellas palabras: "La chica para mi" "La persona adecuada" "El amor de verdad". Después de su ruptura obligada con Santana su padre había notado su mal humor y había aprovechado uno de los pocos ratos libres que tenía para hablar con él a solas mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores del motel. La charla le había servido de mucho, su padre tenía razón, él había querido mucho a Quinn, pero no se había enamorado de ella, y Santana…mejor no pensar en lo que había sido Santana; pero lo que tenía claro es que en ninguno de los dos casos había sido amor de verdad, un amor que quería sentir, enamorarse de alguien tanto que su sonrisa te hiciera salir adelante, que consiguiese hacerte sonreír a ti de la misma manera, tal y como les pasaba a sus padres. Su padre le había dicho que cuando pasase simplemente lo sentiría, que podía pasar de pronto o llevar más tiempo, pero que en algún momento algo en su interior se movería, y sería porque había encontrado a la chica para él. Y Sam tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque mientras había visto a Brittany llorar había sentido ganas de consolarla, de abrazarla, de asesinar a Artie y a Santana, de hacerle entender que ella era todo, todo menos estúpida, o todo simplemente, y cuando la había abrazado había sentido que no quería soltarla; pero aquello no podía ser, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pensando en eso y en que lo que le pasaba con ella era algo parecido a lo que le pasaba con Stacy volvió al interior del vestuario.

* * *

><p>"<em>Te recuerda a Stacy, quieres cuidarla y protegerla porque te recuerda a Stacy"<em> Ese era el mantra que Sam se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia donde los sollozos más calmados de Brittany lo dirigían; sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las duchas del fondo del vestuario dónde se la encontró en el suelo hecha un ovillo y el alma se le fue a los pies.

- Britt…- susurró mientras se apresuraba a sentarse a su lado, la apoyó contra su pecho y notó como ella pasaba los brazos en torno a su cintura mientras seguía llorando – deja de llorar por favor.

- Es que no puedo, soy…

- No vuelvas a decir tonta, o estúpida, o algo por el estilo.

- Pero es que es verdad, todo el mundo sabe que Finn y yo…

- ¡Lo que faltaba! – gritó Sam sin soltarla – ni se te ocurra compararte con Finn, ni se te ocurra – ella asintió contra su pecho y se quedaron un momento callados sin decir nada hasta que él retomó la conversación – Artie me ha dicho que te pida perdón de su parte; no quería hacerte daño es que…

- Es que se lo he hecho yo a él, lo entiendo – dijo ella ya más calmada – pero te prometo que no lo hice aposta, yo solo…solo pensé que no estaba mal.

- Lo sé – aseguró él con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza – no tienes que explicármelo; confiabas en Santana, y a veces la gente en la que más confiamos es quien más daño nos hace.

- ¿Ella te hizo daño? – preguntó Brittany que aunque ya había dejado de llorar no había aflojado la presión de sus brazos en torno a él.

- Me dañó el orgullo quizás – reconoció Sam – pero realmente lo que ella y yo teníamos no era una relación de verdad, no confiábamos el uno en el otro, no nos entendíamos…mucho menos íbamos a querernos.

- Lo entiendo. Yo pensé que a lo mejor con Artie tenía eso, pero no.

- ¿No?

- No…¿has visto alguna vez One Tree Hill? Bueno da igual, el caso es que Artie no es el chico para mi, y creo que los dos lo sabemos, ni él es para mi, ni yo soy para él, pero lo quiero un montón.

Sam se quedó callado un segundo, intentando que el hecho de que Brittany y Artie hubiesen dicho casi lo mismo y que otra vez ese termino volviese a aparecer en una conversación no lo distrajese mientras seguía repitiendo su mantra.

- Siempre pensé que lo sería – continuó Brittany – porque era el único que jamás me había llamado estúpida, que me entendía y me aceptaba, pero no es verdad. No es el único. Aunque la gente diga que no yo sé que la vida es como los cuentos de hadas, no digo que todo sea siempre bonito, sé que no. Pueden pasar muchas cosas pero al final solo una persona de verdad es tu media chocolatina, y aunque a veces las cosas sean difíciles con tu media chocolatina siempre se sale adelante.

- ¿Chocolatina? – preguntó Sam haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el calor que las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia habían ido transmitiendo a su pecho a medida que había ido diciendo la frase anterior y también el recuerdo de que sus labios sabían a chocolate.

- Sí, tiene más sentido, ¿qué tienen que ver las naranjas con el amor? Al menos las chocolatinas se regalan en San Valentín.

- Tienes razón – le dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en respirar, concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuese el olor de Brittany, o el calor de sus manos, o el recuerdo de esos ojos azules, o de sus labios en los suyos, concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuese ella.

- ¿Sam? ¿Tú crees que cuando el corazón se te acelera y una persona hace que vuelvas a tener ganas de reír es que te estás enamorando?

- Sí…seguramente – reconoció él sin querer abrir los ojos todavía, sintiendo como ella se movía hasta apartarse de él.

- ¿Sam? – lo llamó de nuevo con un susurro - ¿puedes mirarme? – todo su cuerpo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero la voz de Brittany parecía mandar en él más que su propio cerebro y de golpe se encontró mirando aquellos ojos que se inclinaban sobre él. Brittany no le había sentir lo mismo que Stacy, desde luego que no; porque a Stacy si que quería protegerla de todo lo malo que hubiese en el mundo, hacerle sentir lo especial que era o hacerla reír cuando la veía llorar; pero había cosas que sí quería hacer con Brittany que tenían poco de fraternales. Como tener ganas de comérsela a besos, o de estrecharla contra él para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, o simplemente de rozar su mano contra su piel porque era lo mejor que jamás había sentido.

- Pues creo que mi corazón está queriendo decirme algo, y el tuyo también por como latía – dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tímida, y entonces mientras la miraba a los ojos todavía vidriosos y veía aparecer aquella sonrisa radiante lo sintió; no se movió algo en él, se movió todo; él, Brittany, el baño, el instituto, Lima, el universo, hasta Pandora sintió moverse y entonces de golpe todo encajó ante sus ojos. Frente a sus ojos tenía a la chica para él, y estaba seguro de que él era el chico para ella.

* * *

><p>Sin dudarlo un segundo más se adelantó hasta que su mano estuvo en la nuca de Brittany y la hizo descender hasta él, la chica se apresuró a llevar sus manos a su cara y se movió hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Sam llevó su otra mano a su espalda y mientras la acariciaba pudo sentir como Brittany enterraba las manos en su pelo y por primera vez se alegró de tenerlo tan largo; el beso se prolongó unos instantes hasta que Sam tanteó con su lengua recorriendo el labio inferior de Brittany que gustosa los separó para recibirlo, ya se habían besado una vez y aunque los dos habían intentado ignorarlo, habían sentido algo. Reaccionaban el uno al otro, parecían estar hechos para encajar, o para demostrar que el dicho que rezaba que nada podía interponerse a la química era cierto; en el momento en el que la lengua de Sam se adentró en su boca la rubia se pegó más a él y tras dejar escapar un gemido que no llegó a oírse fue ella la que quiso explorar y averiguar a que sabía el otro. Él la dejó hacer con gusto mientras sus manos empezaban a descubrir sus curvas y sus recovecos y a familiarizarse con ellos, su mano derecha acarició la cara interior del muslo de la chica y ella no pudo impedir romper el beso mientras se estremecía, Sam aprovechó esa oportunidad para llevar sus labios a su cuello y probar un nuevo pedazo de su piel mientras era Brittany la que dejaba pasear sus manos por todo su pecho y su espalda, aprendiendo que puntos acariciar para hacer que el rubio temblase ante su tacto al mismo tiempo que la atraía más contra él.<p>

- Ahora veo la parte buena de que suelas acabar sin camiseta, antes solo me preocupaba que acabases acatarrado – dijo ella consiguiendo que él se echase a reír, en el momento en el que él rompía el contacto con su cuello fue ella quien lo imitó trazando la línea de su mandíbula con sus labios y el filo de su lengua para después seguir su camino por su cuello y por su hombro.

- Vas a tener que calentarme tú – se le escapó a él con voz ronca mientras colaba las manos bajó el vestido de Brittany, que se le había subido hasta las caderas, para recorrer su espalda sin el estorbo que le suponía la tela.

- Creo que lo estoy haciendo – respondió ella en su oído golpeándolo con su aliento calido y notando como los dedos de Sam se crispaban en torno a su cintura en respuesta, se presionó contra él mientras mordía con suavidad su hombro y al momento los dos buscaron la boca del otro con urgencia. Brittany había probado besos muy distintos, había probado los de Artie y los de Santana que era completamente diferentes, pero nunca la habían besado como lo estaba haciendo Sam, la lengua del rubio no dejaba ningún espacio de su boca sin tantear y sus labios la hacían querer más mientras sentía sus dientes mordisquear sus labios; no sabía porque la gente se burlaba de su boca cuando todo lo que ella quería era sentirla por todo el cuerpo. Enredó los dedos de nuevo en el pelo de Sam y tiró de él lo suficiente como para levantar su cabeza y no romper el beso mientras ella se mecía arriba y abajo en su regazo.

- Joder Britt – siseó Sam mientras ella se dejaba caer de nuevo contra su entrepierna.

- ¿Parece que sí consigo calentarte no? – preguntó sin apartar por completo sus labios de los de él y colando su lengua en su boca cuando él la abrió para contestarle, él movió las manos que habían vuelto a viajar por su espalda a sus caderas de nuevo y la presionó contra él para que notase del todo lo que había provocado en él.

- ¿A ti que te parece? – murmuró contra su cuello mientras sus manos cambiaban de lugar para recorrer sus costados y acabar en sus pechos, le acarició la espalda con la yema de los dedos mientras las palmas se presionaban suavemente contra sus pechos sin llegar a tocarlos del todo haciendo que Brittany se pegase más a él buscando incrementar el contacto.

- Estamos en…el vestuario…del instituto – habló Brittany entre besos – deberíamos…umm - dejó la frase sin acabar ya que una de las manos de Sam por fin abarcó uno de sus pechos presionándolo al tiempo que la boca del chico seguía su camino por su cuello hasta el punto donde su pulso estaba desatado.

- ¿Irnos? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Exacto – murmuró ella tirando del pelo de su nuca para apartar su boca de su cuello y besarlo, pasaron unos minutos más hasta que por fin fueron capaces de separarse el uno del otro y levantarse.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó Brittany mientras se ponía de pie, él la miró dejándole claro que tenía su atención pero ella cambió de idea – nada, no importa, es una…

- Britt – dijo él clavándole los ojos – nada de lo que tú digas es una estupidez, no para mi al menos – su frase hizo sonreír a la rubia y como respuesta sintió una sonrisa en su propia cara.

- ¿Tú y yo ahora…? Bueno… ¿estamos juntos? – le preguntó mirando las baldosas de la ducha – porque si no, lo entiendo, un rollo puede ser un rollo y tan tranquilos.

- Yo no quiero un rollo, no contigo al menos, pensé que te lo había dejado claro –le respondió él extrañado ya que pensaba que los dos se habían dejado las cosas claras – puede que haya sido muy rápido…

- Solo quería asegurarme – lo interrumpió Brittany lanzándose contra él y besándolo de nuevo – Stacy dice que nunca te decides a la primera, ni con la cena, ni para ver una película, ni siquiera con los cereales. Aunque eso lo entiendo, elegir los cereales es realmente complicado.

- Contigo todo Britt – le respondió él con una sonrisa – contigo lo quiero todo – ella se presionó más contra él para besarlo y la espalda de Sam dio contra la pared golpeando el grifo y haciendo que el agua se abriese sobre ellos. El chico esperó que ella se apartase de un salto, o gritase pero lo único que hizo Brittany fue seguir besándolo, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que hizo a Sam sonreír contra su boca.

- Cuando en las películas hay un beso bajo la lluvia, suele ser señal de final feliz. Y hemos hecho que llueva, es magia – susurró ella apartándose de él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Britt – le dijo apartando los mechones empapados que le tapaban los ojos – esta tarde me has hecho sonreír, eres tú, tú eres la magia – se quedaron mirándose a los ojos perdiendo verde en azul durante un instante, sabiendo que deberían irse de allí pero sin ser capaz de moverse ninguno de los dos. Los ojos de Brittany viajaron por el cuerpo de Sam, viendo como las gotas caían desde su pelo trazando mil caminos a lo largo de su torso desnudo y de sus brazos, fijó la vista en una gota que empezó a caer desde su cuello y levantó la mano para seguir con un dedo el camino que esta trazó hasta su ombligo haciendo que el rubio se estremeciese. Mientras tanto los ojos de Sam se anclaron en el cuerpo de ella, el agua la había golpeado por completo y había dejado la ropa pegada completamente a su cuerpo, todas y cada una de sus líneas quedaban a la vista tentándolo y no pudo empezar a memorizar su cuerpo con la vista antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo con otros sentidos; estaba convencido de poder salir de esa ducha si llevaba a cabo el mayor de los esfuerzos hasta que sintió la caricia de Brittany en su ombligo, cuando notó como ella lo tocaba de nuevo reaccionó por puro instinto y alzó los brazos para cogerla de nuevo por la cintura y estrellarla contra su cuerpo.

Aquello era más de lo que ninguno de los dos habían sentido nunca, eran ganas mezcladas con algo que estaban empezando a sentir por primera vez de verdad, y aunque no era la primera vez que ninguno se perdía así en el cuerpo de otra persona ni permitía que fuese al revés si que lo sentían de una manera única. Sabía que eran capaces de hablarse con toda la dulzura y ternura del mundo, lo había hecho no hacía demasiado tiempo, provocaban en el otro los sentimientos más puros y emotivos y lo habían visto; pero cuando se tocaban como lo estaban haciendo ahora todo aquello quedaba atrás, solo querían sentir al otro más, de todas las maneras que fuesen posibles y con toda la intensidad que fuesen capaces. Las manos de Sam fueron a la chaqueta de Brittany, simplemente con la idea de quitarla del medio para poder acariciarla mejor, pero una vez que la chaqueta acabó en el suelo del vestuario las manos resbalaron por la la espalda del vestido buscando la cremallera casi inconscientemente, apartó las manos de allí y se obligó a bajar por sus costados en vez de bajarle la prenda; las manos de Brittany también bajaron por él y la mordió al notar como una resbalaba por el frontal de sus vaqueros deteniéndose en su erección, él cambió la dirección de las suyas y las llevó a su culo con intención de levantarla en brazos pero el vestido lo hizo imposible.

- Esto me estorba – le dijo mientras sus manos estrujaban la tela mojada para levantarla y enrollarla en su cintura y así tener mejor acceso a las partes de su cuerpo que todavía no había podido recorrer, acarició la curva de su trasero y prolongó la caricia de una de sus manos para levantarle una pierna que cerró en torno a su propia cadera haciendo que Brittany apartase la mano que estaba volviéndolo loco. Ella lo dejó hacer y a cambio se arqueó contra él, presionando su cuerpo tan solo cubierto con la ropa interior de cintura para abajo contra el suyo, mientras conseguía meter las manos dentro de la tela de sus vaqueros tras acariciar su espalda para seguir más allá y pegarlo más contra ella.

En el momento en que sus pelvis se rozaron sus bocas volvieron a buscarse como locas, como si intentasen suplir así la falta de otro contacto que aún no se había dado. Sam sintió las manos de Brittany contra su piel presionándolo contra ella y no pudo evitar que las suyas comenzasen a subir por el abdomen de la chica para intentar sentir más de ella contra las palmas de sus manos, pero nuevamente el vestido se lo puso difícil. Bufó dentro del beso y sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a llevar las manos a su espalda para buscar la cremallera que no daba encontrado; Brittany rió y movió un brazo para coger una de las manos de él y apoyarla en uno de sus costados para que encontrase lo que andaba buscando, Sam sonrió contra sus labios y empezó a bajar la cremallera lentamente mientras colaba sus dedos en el espacio que iba abriendo, rozó la tela del sujetador, la piel que cubría sus costillas y llegó hasta el borde de su ropa interior hasta quedarse sin más espacio; la rubia movió los brazos para sacarse las mangas del vestido y él no tardó en hacerlo caer al suelo. Brittany lo apartó con el pie y aprovechó para sacarse los zapatos quedando así unos centímetros por debajo de su acompañante.

- ¿Así mejor? – preguntó mientras se mordía un labio, Sam la escuchó con dificultad porque toda su atención se la había llevado su cuerpo, la recorrió de abajo arriba, intentando memorizar cada detalle mientras se la comía con los ojos hasta llegar a los de la rubia.

- Oh sí – murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo y llevaba su boca a su clavícula desnuda – mucho mejor. Eres preciosa Britt, por fuera y por dentro – la chica se sonrojo ante sus palabras e hizo que se moviese para volver a besarlo. Las manos del rubio estaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que temblase contra él, pidiendo que aquella caricia no tuviese fin, pero al igual que le había pasado a Sam ella quería seguir conociendo más de él, así que mientras la lengua de Sam recorría el mismo camino que la tira de su sujetador ella bajó las manos de nuevo a sus pantalones para desabrochar su cinturón. Consiguió desabrocharlo y empezó a bajar la cremallera con una lentitud tortuosa que hizo que las manos de Sam se cerrasen con más fuerza en torno a su cintura, tanteó el lugar sin llegar a tocarlo por completo y notó como al mismo tiempo una de las manos de él caía hasta adentrarse en su ropa interior y presionando la curva de su trasero la hacía colisionar del todo contra él. Sonrió al ver lo que estaba causando y por fin hizo caer los pantalones, de los que Sam se deshizo a la vez que de las zapatillas.

Lo único que se interponía entre ellos era la tela de las últimas prendas que les quedaban puestas y cuando esta vez su abrazaron cuerpo contra cuerpo los dos gimieron, las manos de Brittany paseaban por su espalda y volvió a subir la pierna para rodearlo con ella, Sam llevó allí una de sus manos, ayudándola a sujetarla en torno a su cadera y acariciando su muslo al mismo tiempo y su boca siguió el recorrido que estaba trazando hasta llegar a la piel que asomaba por encima de la copa del sujetador. Besó, lamió y mordió hasta llegar al canalillo de la rubia y dejando una caricia con su nariz desde allí hasta su cuello volvió a besarla, mientras notaba como el pie de Brittany recorría su pierna, y las manos de ella se cerraban en la banda de sus calzoncillos; entonces se dio cuenta de que las suyas se había movido hasta estar sujetando los bordes de la ropa interior de la chica, con los pulgares ya dentro trazando círculos en la piel de sus caderas. Se concentró en el beso y con dificultad consiguió separarse de ella lo suficiente como para hablarle.

* * *

><p>- Britt – empezó casi sin aliento – deberíamos irnos de aquí, esto no está bien – la chica lo miró sorprendida durante un segundo y de pronto se sonrojó, se apartó de él y con rapidez recogió su ropa del suelo - ¿Britt, qué haces? – preguntó el confuso.<p>

- Soy estúpida, estúpida – murmuró ella sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras se alejaba hacia las taquillas a donde Sam se apresuró a seguirla sin molestarse en recoger su propia ropa – pensaba que tú y yo…ahgg y ahora pensarás que soy la puta que todos dicen.

- Brittany – dijo Sam enfadado cogiéndola de un brazo para hacer que girase a mirarlo – no eres estúpida, y mucho menos una puta.

- Pues estaba a punto de acostarme contigo en la ducha del vestuario de chicos.

- Lo sé, era yo el que te estaba desnudando – le dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se perdiesen durante un instante en su cuerpo completamente empapado.

- Pero fuiste tú el que dijo que no estaba bien – habló ella mirando el suelo.

- Porque no quería que pensases que lo único que pretendo es echar un polvo de cualquier manera en un baño – le dijo Sam haciendo que tirase la ropa de nuevo al suelo para abrazarla, Brittany dejó que la abrazase pero no escuchó lo que decía y negó testaruda:

- Lo entiendo, no tengo madera de novia. Engaño a Artie, no soy suficiente para Santana, es normal, si es que soy…

- Britt, te juro que como vuelvas a llamarte estúpida no respondo.

- Pero es verdad, y la señorita Pillsbury tiene razón, es mucho mejor acostarse con alguien cuando sientes algo por él; lo hace más especial, lo hace mágico, por eso se llama hacer el amor; no es lo mismo liarse con alguien que acostarse con él, y si tú no quieres acostarte conmigo es porque no sientes nada, o eso o no te gusto – explicó triste.

Sam se quedó mirándola durante un instante sin saber que decir, la chica insistía en llamarse estúpida y sus razonamientos eran más acertados que los de la mayoría de la gente, pero aunque lo que había dicho tenía todo el sentido del mundo aquella vez no había acertado; se quedó mirando como las lágrimas empezaban a mezclarse con las gotas de agua en su cara sin encontrar aún las palabras para explicarse, sin poder soportar un segundo más ver como Brittany lloraba, menos aún por él, tomó una decisión. Se acercó a su mochila y rebuscó hasta dar con lo que buscaba y cuando volvió a acercarse a ella le levantó la barbilla con una mano y sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada más la besó con tal intensidad que ella no pudo hacer más que responder al beso; mientras no dejaba de besarla echó a andar hacia la ducha llevándosela consigo hasta que terminaron bajo el chorro de agua que había quedado abierto, la apoyó contra la pared y dejó el preservativo que había sacado de su mochila en la repisa de la ducha para poder volver a perder sus dos manos en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Brittany mirando el preservativo y a él que había vuelto a besar su cuello extrañada.

- Hacerte el amor – respondió él mirándola a los ojos – porque me da igual que hayamos ido muy rápido, o estar en el instituto, o tener miedo de hacerlo mal porque tengo que estar a la altura de Artie y Santana, me da todo igual. Porque siento algo por ti, y te deseo y no voy a permitir que pienses lo contrario; además, quererse no puede estar mal.

Cuando terminó de hablar fue Brittany la que lo besó a él con ganas, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos para evitar que se separase de ella.

- Eres bastante más alto que Artie o Santana – le dijo – y además, me haces sentir más cosas que los dos juntos – ante esa frase Sam volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y supo que no iba a dejar que saliese de ese baño hasta demostrarle todo lo que había empezado a sentir por ella, y tampoco que saliese de su vida. La rodeó con los brazos y volvió a besarla sintiendo otra vez como el fuego volvía a desatarse con que tan solo se tocasen, Brittany enredó las manos en su pelo, rompió el besó y volvió a hablar contra su boca – Esto no está mal. Sam asintió ante su afirmación y volvió a besarla pero en el mismo momento en el que ella se hacía con el ritmo del beso el lo rompió, bajó su boca de nuevo por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos, tomándose su tiempo para explorarlos con la boca mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar también a la misma posición que tenían antes. Notó las manos de Brittany en su pecho, recorriéndolo con las uñas hasta llegar a los calzoncillos donde esta vez no dudo en colar una de las manos.

- Oh dios – jadeó al mismo tiempo que sentía como lo tomaba entre sus manos, se dejó de rodeos y él también llevó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de la rubia a la que se le cortó la respiración durante un instante al notar por primera vez como los dedos de él empezaban a moverse contra su centro. Al mismo tiempo que ella seguía incrementando el movimiento de su mano Sam empezó a mover los dedos poco a poco, descubriendo cada uno de sus pliegues y haciendo en ocasiones que el cierre que Brittany mantenía en él fuese demasiado fuerte consiguiendo así que cada vez estuviese más cerca de perderse por completo – creo que sí…ahh…se nota bastante…joder Britt – intentaba hablar pero lo que la mano de la rubia hacía en aquel momento se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y al mismo tiempo que dejaba allí un lengüetazo movió el pulgar contra su centro haciendo que fuese ella la que perdía la respiración por completo y aprovechando así para acabar su frase – creo que es obvio que sí quiero estar contigo – nada más acabar la frase la presión de ella se incrementó y tras morderle el cuello le susurró:

- Pues yo no quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés en mi - en el mismo instante que lo dijo Sam no aguantó más y se corrió al mismo tiempo que la besaba de nuevo y hacia resbalar un dedo en su interior – pero no así – jadeó Brittany mordiendo su labio.

- Tenemos tiempo – le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior e intentaba recuperar la respiración, la mano libre la apoyó en la pared para darse apoyo mientras se recuperaba de lo que acababa de sentir, ni Santana que sabía muy bien lo que hacía había conseguido que sintiese lo que Brittany le acababa de hacer sentir. Se apartó por completo de su boca y empezó a seguir el recorrido de una de las gotas con su lengua por su cuerpo empapado, las manos de Brittany volvieron a su cabeza y a su cuello ya que al moverse fue el único punto de apoyo que le dejó y mientras besaba su vientre pudo sentir como ella arqueaba las caderas contra él, faltaba poco para que llegase y Sam lo sabía por su respiración entrecortada.

- Sam… ¡Sam! – lo que había sido un gemido se volvió una protesta cuando el rubio apartó la mano de donde la tenía sin previo aviso.

- ¿No decías que así no? – le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras acababa de rodillas para seguir besando su ombligo y continuar hacia abajo por encima de la tela de las bragas.

- Sí, pero no tenías que hacerme caso – protestó ella haciendo un puchero pero estremeciéndose al notar sus besos.

- Chsss – la chistó él mientras seguía bajando la boca por su pierna, apartó la boca de la cara interior de su muslo para quitarle la ropa interior y llevó sus manos primero a una pierna y luego a otra para sacarle los calcetines altos que aún llevaba puestos. Cuando le sacó el segundo acarició su pierna hasta la rodilla y la movió hasta apoyarla en su propio hombro y así tener mejor acceso a su piel, volvió a repartir besos por su muslo pero esta vez hacia arriba, hasta llegar al lugar al que antes le había quitado la atención - ¿era así como querías? – preguntó haciendo que Brittany temblase al sentir su aliento contra ella.

- No – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – pero no voy a protestar…sigue – dijo mientras cerraba los dedos con fuerza en su pelo al tiempo que los labios de Sam empezaban a compensarla por haberse retirado de ella antes haciendo que su última petición escapase de su boca como un gemido; sin dejar de acariciar la pierna que había apoyado en él los labios y la lengua de Sam siguieron con su camino haciendo imposible que Brittany dijese algo más que su nombre entre jadeos – voy a…a…- quiso avisarlo de lo que estaba a punto de provocarle pero la caricia que la lengua del chico trazó en lo más profundo de ella se lo hizo imposible.

Sam apartó su pierna de él con cuidado y la abrazó sosteniéndola contra él esperando a que las piernas dejasen de temblarle; Brittany abrió los ojos y se lo encontró frente a ella con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios, sintió como todo el calor que acababa de expulsar su cuerpo volvía a ella al verlo hacer eso y sus manos temblorosas presionaron su cuello para hacer que la besase y probarse a si misma en sus boca. El besó se prolongó durante un rato sin que ellos moviesen nada más que las lenguas y los labios hasta que Sam notó como Brittany dejaba de temblar y volvía a mover las manos por su espalda, entonces la imitó y llevó las suyas al cierre del sujetador que la rubia todavía conservaba. Lo soltó al mismo tiempo que la boca de ella bajaba a su cuello y se paseaba por su hombro y la hizo romper el agarre que tenía en él para resbalar las tiras por sus brazos, entrelazó sus dedos y levantó sus brazos hasta dejarlos por encima de la cabeza de Brittany mientras hacía que sus lenguas volviesen a encontrarse de nuevo y se pegaba contra ella sintiendo ahora sus torsos desnudos por primera vez él uno contra el otro.

- Intentaba sacarte los calzoncillos – dijo ella rompiendo el beso y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Hazlo – la retó él con los labios desde su mandíbula, notó como Brittany sonreía y doblaba una de sus piernas para conseguir llevarla de nuevo a su cadera pero esta vez para enganchar la banda de los calzoncillos y bajarlos – se me había olvidado lo flexible que eres – le dijo mientras los apartaba con los pies.

- Muy, muy flexible – le dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo – mucho tiempo bailando.

- No se como pude olvidarlo – dijo él volviendo a bajar a su pecho ahora libre sin soltarle las manos – es imposible apartar los ojos de ti mientras bailas moviéndote como te mueves – Brittany jadeó al mismo tiempo que él dejaba de hablar porque tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca y lo mordió con suavidad mientras ella arqueaba todo su cuerpo contra él en un movimiento fluido.

- ¿Cuándo hago eso? – preguntó con voz ahogada, Sam soltó una de sus manos para poder llevar la suya a su otro pecho y ella aprovechó para tantear la repisa en busca del preservativo.

- Entre otras cosas – dijo él con voz ronca contra su pecho – pero me muero por saber como sería que te movieses conmigo dentro – le dijo resbalando una mano para volver a acariciarla y comprobar que ya estaba húmeda y preparada de nuevo.

- Pues no se a que esperas – dijo Brittany mordiéndole el hombro al sentir su mano de nuevo en ella, se apartó lo suficiente para abrir el preservativo mientras él la miraba sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Trae – le pidió apartando las manos de ella a regañadientes.

- Puedo hacerlo yo – se negó ella besando de nuevo su cuello.

- Lo sé pero…ohh Britt – Sam empezó la frase pero la terminó gimiendo al notar como ella le ponía el preservativo, en el momento en el que Brittany acabó el movimiento llevó una mano a su pierna para volver a alzarla y sin perder un instante más se enterró en ella. Brittany gimió al sentirlo entrar en su interior y clavó sus uñas en su espalda mientras cerraba la misma pierna que Sam había alzado en torno a él para presionarlo todavía más contra ella; él empezó a moverse en ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella se arqueó contra él al tiempo que tiraba de él para hacer que se encontrase con su boca. Movió las manos hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros y Sam entendió lo que le pedía al instante, apartó sus manos de su trasero y su espalda y la rodeo para levantarla mientras ella lo rodeaba con las dos piernas. En el momento que la tuvo segura en sus brazos volvió a clavarse en su interior haciendo que los dos jadeasen el nombre del otro en voz demasiado alta. Dándose de cuenta a la vez de que habían hecho resonar el nombre del otro en el vestuario se besaron, enterrando su lengua en el otro para que se tragase todos sus gemidos, mientras Brittany le clavaba los talones a Sam en la espalda al tiempo que él presionaba sus caderas con fuerza para sentirse todo lo posible.

Tras una embestida más profunda que las anteriores la rubia dejó de besarlo para buscar aire y al mismo tiempo que lamía las gotas de agua de su clavícula se apoyó con más fuerza en sus hombros con una mano mientras con la otra se cogía a la repisa para poder moverse bien sobre él, acompañado sus movimientos con las suyos. Sam enterró la cabeza en sus pechos y mientras no dejaba de salir y entrar de ella empezó a devorarla consiguiendo que Brittany volviese a clavarle las uñas con fuerza en la espalda mientras su otra mano tiraba de su pelo. Se retiró de ella con suavidad, buscando aminorar el ritmo para que aquello durase un poco más pero Brittany bajó sobre él al tiempo que lo presionaba con las piernas buscando que volviese a ella consiguiendo así que Sam la mordiese con más fuerza de la que pretendía; besó la marca que había dejado en uno de sus pechos, lamiéndola para aliviar la quemazón mientras sus manos fueron al trasero de la rubia para ayudarla a moverse sin dejar de hacerlo él.

- Britt…joder – siseó al notar como el cuerpo de la rubia lo tomaba otra vez por completo – no voy a…

- Lo sé – jadeó ella mientras él movía las caderas con fuerzas –sólo un poco más…un poco más…- pidió con dificultad. Se habían lanzado el uno sobre el otro como si fuese la más primaria de sus necesidades, parecían que por instinto sabían donde tocarse y como hacerlo y además sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos e incrementando sus sensaciones, a ninguno de los dos les faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo y los dos lo sabían, Sam movió una de sus manos para llevarlas al punto donde su cuerpo y el de Brittany se estaban uniendo y tanteó con sus dedos para acariciarla.

- Venga Britt – pidió en su oído con un gemido ahogado – córrete en mi – en el momento en el que lo dijo la besó y notó como el orgasmo la sacudía, apartó la mano de donde la tenía para rodearla con fuerza contra él y llenándola tanto como podía una última vez notó como su interior se contraía en torno a él haciendo que la siguiese y jadease su nombre una última vez tal y como ella estaba haciendo. Soltó uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de la rubia y lo llevó a la pared para sostenerlos a ambos mientras el mayor orgasmo que nunca habían sentido los sacudía mientras se besaban con las fuerzas que les quedaban. Sintiendo como las piernas amenazaban con fallarle salió de ella y giró hasta ser él quien quedaba apoyado contra la pared para escurrirse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo sin soltarla, después de cerrar el grifo; dejó un beso en su pelo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras recuperaba aire.

* * *

><p>- Luego dicen que la gente no puede provocar fuegos artificiales – comentó Brittany sofocada mientras se movía para sentarse de lado en su regazo y dejaba un beso en su cuello, Sam rió al tiempo que la estrechaba más entre sus brazos y ella se acurrucó contra él llevando sus manos a las suyas para hacer que la abrazase con fuerza.<p>

- Pues a mi me has hecho ver los del cuatro de Julio – le dijo a la vez que la volvía a besar, esta vez en la sien; se quedaron un rato allí sentados, abrazados el uno al otro y sin ganas algunas de estar en ninguna otra parte hasta que Sam vio como Brittany temblaba y se hundía más en él – vamos – le dijo empezando a moverla – al final la que va a acatarrarse eres tú.

- Es que no quiero levantarme – se explicó ella – pero me está cogiendo el frío – Sam se levantó y tiró de ella para abrazarla y mientras le frotaba los brazos intentando que entrase en calor no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo.

- Vamos, o a este paso no te dejaré salir de la ducha – le dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de allí con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al notar como Brittany entrelazaba sus dedos.

- Bueno, si no me dejas salir de la ducha lo más seguro que es vuelvas a darme calor – dijo ella haciendo que él asintiese divertido - ¡Aii! Que frío – se le escapó al apoyar los pies en el suelo del vestuario, Sam se giró y sin darle tiempo a protestar la levantó en brazos.

- No hacía falta – dijo ella con una sonrisa rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿El amor de verdad no debería sentirse cómo en los cuentos de hadas? – le preguntó haciendo que ella asintiese – Pues si eres mi princesa no sé porqué no puedo tratarte como tal – ante esa frase se ganó un beso por parte de la rubia y cuando llegaron a los bancos la sentó allí con suavidad. Brittany cogió una de las toallas que estaban dobladas al fondo del banco y empezó a secarse mientras Sam volvía a la ducha a recoger sus ropas.

- Vamos a tener un problema – le dijo enseñándole su vestido y sus pantalones empapados – está toda la ropa mojada.

- Oh no – dijo ella dejando de secarse el pelo para coger las prendas – no puedes ir así al trabajo; así sí que te acatarras, más que sin camiseta y todo.

- Me da tiempo a pasarme por el motel tranquila – le dijo con una sonrisa al ver su preocupación por él – pero me preocupas tú – le dijo acuclillándose a su lado y cogiendo otra de las toallas para cubrirla con ella – no dejas de temblar.

- Es que soy muy friolera – explicó ella – en invierno hago a Lord dormir conmigo solo para estar más calentita.

- Está bien saberlo – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su espalda – supongo que tendré que pasarme el día abrazándote para evitar que te congeles.

- Eso ayudaría – respondió Brittany riéndose e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, se envolvió en la toalla con la que él la había tapado, cogió su ropa interior y la de Sam y se levantó hasta llegar a las piletas.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él extrañado mientras la seguía empezando a secarse él también.

- Secar esto – le dijo al mismo tiempo que accionaba el secador de manos y ponía las prendas debajo – es un secador chiquitín, pero son cosas chiquitinas, debería servir – Sam le sonrió y volvió a su taquilla mientras ella secaba la ropa, paseó la vista entre su chaqueta y su camiseta pensando cual abrigaría más y decidiéndose al final por la chaqueta volvió al lado de la rubia que ya se había puesto las bragas; dejó un beso en su hombro y le pasó su chaqueta por encima.

- Menos mal que aún estaba a medio vestir cuando entraste.

- Estabas sin vestir del todo – dijo ella mientras le pasaba sus calzoncillos y le daba un ligero beso en los labios agradeciendo el que le hubiera dejado su chaqueta.

- ¿Me viste desnudo? – preguntó él mientras se vestía.

- Sí, pero no tan bien como te vi después – respondió ella sincera mientras se cerraba la chaqueta – está calentita, gracias – dejó por imposible conseguir secar el sujetador y echó a andar detrás de él hacia las taquillas, antes de darle tiempo a contestar habló ella de nuevo - ¿Sam tú no tienes gato verdad? – preguntó preocupada.

- No – respondió él confuso - ¿por qué?

- ¿Ni mofeta? ¿Ni hurón? ¿Nada con pezuñitas no?

- No, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Porque entonces he sido yo – explicó ella pasando los dedos por un arañazo muy visible en su espalda – lo siento – dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso suave en él, después de eso examinó la espalda del chico y besó cada uno de los arañazos que había dejado allí. Sam se giró y cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

- No pasa nada, ni me había enterado – le dijo dejando un beso en su nariz – creo que estabas haciéndome sentir otras cosas. Además, entonces yo también debería sentirlo – dijo inclinándose para besar una marca que había dejado en su cuello – y sentirlo – en esa ocasión besó su clavícula y abrió un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta para tener acceso a su pecho – y sentirlo – dijo besando la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en su pecho, Brittany tiró de él hasta tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente para besarlo, se besaban con más calma pero con el mismo deseo, Sam se asombraba de las cosas que Brittany era capaz de hacerlo sentir con un solo beso y ella se apartó de él para confirmarle que sentía lo mismo.

- No tienes que preocuparte por Artie, o Santana, ni por nadie. Solo tus besos me hacen sentir mariposas – le susurró antes de volver a besarlo, sabían que se les estaba haciendo tarde y que tenían que salir de allí pero parecía que las caricias del otro los atraían más que la fuerza de la gravedad. Brittany recorrió el pelo húmedo de Sam con sus dedos mientras él metía las manos debajo de su propia chaqueta para acariciarla pero evitando desabrocharla para que no cogiese frío. Brittany se estremeció cuando los dedos de Sam rozaron de nuevo uno de sus pechos y él quiso retirar las manos pensando que se debía al frío pero ella se lo impidió sujetándole la mano por encima de la tela para que no la moviese de donde la tenía; él sonrió y profundizó más aún el beso mientras ella se abrazaba a su cintura, estaban tan perdidos en las sensaciones que se provocaban y estaban provocando que ninguno escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero si escucharon el grito que vino después, aunque ninguno lo entendió.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? – chilló Santana en español, la pareja se separó dando un respingo y Sam giró para encontrarse a la latina frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, sacó las manos del interior de la chaqueta pero dudó de si apartarlas o no del cuerpo del Brittany hasta que ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con aquellos océanos, llorosos de nuevo, así que decidido rodeó su cintura con un brazo para hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella, la rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y encaró a su amiga.<p>

- Santana, es el baño de los chicos – le explicó intentando estar tranquila.

- Ya sé que es el baño de los chicos, no soy estúpida – dijo la latina intentando controlar la voz al tiempo q Sam apretaba los puños ante la nueva mención de la palabra estúpida.

- Pues si lo sabes no deberías estar aquí – volvió a hablar la rubia calmada agradeciendo interiormente la caricia que el pulgar de Sam estaba dejando en su mano.

- Estaba buscándote a ti, porque me dijeron que el inútil de Artie te había hecho llorar pero parece que ya te has buscado compañía – dijo con desprecio mirando a Sam que consiguió callarse y no decir nada.

- Gracias, pero ya estoy bien – le dijo con una sonrisa fría.

- ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Con este? ¿Con BocaTrucha? ¿No encontraste a ninguno mejor para que te consolase?

- Mira Santana – empezó Sam dispuesto a encararse con ella pero sin querer soltar a Brittany – de mi di lo que te dé la gana pero de ella no – recalcó las últimas palabras a la vez que apretaba más a Brittany contra su costado. Le daba igual lo que su ex dijese de él, pero no le había pasado desapercibido el tono con el que había dicho la última frase que le había dirigido a la rubia y no estaba dispuesto a que la tratase así.

- Yo puedo decir lo que me de la gana de Britt, ¿te queda claro BocaTrucha? – gritó la morena.

- No si vas a decir cosas que le hagan daño – respondió sin levantar la voz pero con un tono más amenazante que el de la chica.

- Puedo decir lo que me de la gana, es mi mejor amiga… - Sam estaba a punto de cortar a Santana pero fue Brittany la que se adelantó a ambos:

- No, ya no – dijo sin subir la voz.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Santana ofendida – no digas tonterías Britta…

- Nada de lo que dice son tonterías – afirmó Sam que sin darse cuenta había apretado más aún la cintura de la rubia.

- ¿Me dejas hablar con ella a solas? ¿Por favor? – pidió Brittany girándose para mirarlo solo a él.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó en un susurró moviendo los brazos para ahora rodear su cintura con los dos.

- Esto es demasiado – murmuró la latina ante las acciones del rubio pero ninguno hizo caso de su comentario.

- Sí – aseguró Brittany con una sonrisa – pero no te vayas sin mi, ¿vale? Y si te vas deja miguitas, para que sepa a donde te fuiste.

- Sin ti a ningún sitio – prometió Sam, estuvo a punto de darle un beso pero al final se decidió por dejarlo en su mejilla para no echarle más leña al fuego. Se apartó de ella y se vistió con rapidez escuchando una risa de la rubia cuando juró al ponerse los pantalones empapados, Santana chasqueó la lengua con disgusto pero él la ignoró para devolverle la sonrisa a Brittany, una vez que se puso la camiseta y estuvo calzado cogió la mochila y se acercó a la rubia de nuevo – te espero fuera.

- Vale – dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza, Sam giró pero Brittany lo retuvo tirando de su brazo y se acercó para dejar un corto beso en sus labios, él le sonrió y dirigiéndole una última mirada de enfado a la latina cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué mierda era eso Brittany? – escuchó que ladraba Santana nada más haber cerrado la puerta, apretó los puños y se sentó contra la pared, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a entrar y gritarle cuatro cosas.

- La gente siempre dice que no es lo que parece, pero esta vez si que lo era – explicó la rubia acercándose a coger su vestido.

- ¿Sí que lo era? No creo que seas consciente de lo que parecía Brittany, porque tú estás en bragas, Trucha en calzoncillos y te estaba sorbiendo las amígdalas mientras te toqueteaba. ¡Lo que parecía es que estabas a punto de tirártelo!

- ¿Parecía que me lo iba tirar? – preguntó Brittany sacándose la chaqueta de espaldas a la latina para ponerse el vestido.

- Sí, era lo que parecía, ¿y por qué te giras? Ni que no te hubiese visto nunca – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Pues no era lo que parecía, y no me giro porque ya no puedes verme así.

- ¿No puedo verte así? ¿Qué dices Brittany? – preguntó confusa sentándose en un banco.

- Que lo que tú y yo hacíamos sí que era engañar – se explicó la bailarina ya mirándola a la cara mientras terminaba de subirse la cremallera y se sentaba a calzarse, escurrió sus calcetines empapados y se fijó en que había un par seco al lado de sus botines en el banco – me engañaste San, da igual que sean chicas o chicos, si estás con dos personas así a la vez es engañar.

- Bueno pero no es lo mismo – intentó empezar la latina.

- Sí que lo es, si quieres a una persona tienes que estar solo con ella. Sea chico o sea chica, eso da igual, lo que importa es lo que te hace sentir.

- Está bien – concedió – quizás tengas razón y lo que hicimos fue engañarlo un poquito, pero bueno, ahora ya está. Lo habéis dejado y tú y yo podemos estar juntas.

- No – dijo Brittany con tristeza sin apartar la mirada de sus botas, cogió aire y fue capaz de mirarla a la cara – tú y yo no podemos estar juntas.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ahora que nos hemos desecho de ese inútil…

- ¡Artie no es un inútil! – era la primera vez que le gritaba a Santana y las dos se extrañaron ante aquello pero la rubia siguió hablando – no es un inútil, puede que se haya portado mal conmigo porque no entiende que yo lo hice sin querer, pero no es un inútil. Y tú y yo no podemos estar juntas porque me has mentido, y eso está muy feo.

- Sí, pero lo hice para que no te fuese difícil de entenderlo – se explicó la morena intentando acercarse a su amiga que se levantó ya calzada y cogiendo la chaqueta de Sam para volver a ponérsela.

- Pues tendrías que haberme dicho la verdad, no pensar que no sería capaz de entenderlo. Tú sabías que estaba mal, que le haría daño a Artie y que estaba mintiendo pero te dio igual. Me engañaste y uno no engaña a la gente que quiere de verdad.

- Tú engañaste a Artie – dijo la latina enfadada.

- Porque no sabía que lo estaba haciendo – dijo su amiga molesta ella también – me convenciste de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, y yo te creí, porque te quiero y eres mi amiga, y yo a ti jamás te mentiría. Por eso no podemos estar juntas, porque tú no me quieres igual.

- No digas burradas, yo te quiero, simplemente pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo así.

- No digo tonterías – dijo Brittany segura mientras jugaba nerviosa con la cremallera – y si me quieres y aún así elegiste engañarme eso está más feo aún. Pensaba que no podríamos estar juntas porque tú no me querías, pero si eres así de mala la que no te quiere soy yo.

- ¿No me quieres? – preguntó herida Santana.

- Sí, como una amiga sí, siempre. Pero lo que pensaba que sentía por ti, algo más grande, algo más de cuento, eso no era de verdad.

- El amor de los cuentos no existe Britt.

- Sí que existe – respondió ella testaruda – cuando alguien te abraza para que dejes de llorar, cuando sientes maripositas en el estómago cuando consigues hacer sonreír a la otra persona, cuando sus besos te vuelven loca, eso un amor de cuento.

- ¿Sam te ha echado un polvo y tú crees que te has enamorado?- chilló poniéndose en pie al entender por fin lo que había pasado - ¿Se lo monta contigo en un baño y tú te crees que es amor? Serás tonta, yo mato a Evans – en el momento en que escuchó la palabra tonta dirigida a Brittany Sam se puso de pie y sin pararse a coger la mochila entró de nuevo al vestuario dispuesto a discutir con Santana pero la voz de la rubia lo cortó:

- No soy tonta – le dijo sin rastro de enfado en la voz – pero que me lo llames me da la razón. Artie y tú no me queréis de verdad, o no sabéis hacerlo porque si no nunca me habríais llamado algo como eso. Y Sam y yo no hemos echado un polvo en un baño, hemos hecho el amor.

- ¡Agh! Esto es inaudito, ahora parece que te creas todo lo que dice la señorita Pillsbury. Brittany, la gente puede tener sexo simplemente por tener sexo, yo lo hago todo el rato; y hay que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando un tío quiere solo eso contigo.

- Pues tú serás una puta – habló Sam a su espalda – pero eso no la convierte a ella en tonta – cruzó el vestuario y se puso de nuevo al lado de Brittany dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa por haber entrado, ella sacudió la cabeza y se agarró a su mano.

- Mira Trucha, esto no va contigo, así que FUERA – chilló la última palabra en español señalando la puerta.

- Va conmigo – dijo Sam apretando la mano de Brittany entre las suyas – porque si alguien le llama tonta a mi novia va conmigo.

- ¿Tu novia? – gritó de nuevo la morena - ¿pero vosotros os escucháis? Que habéis pasado un rato hablando, habéis echado un polvo y fin. No hay amor.

- San, nos hemos visto por primera vez de verdad, eso es lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Pero como puedes ser tan crédula? – le gritó aún más enfadada.

- ¿Por creerme esto soy crédula? Y por creerte a ti cuando me mentiste ¿qué soy? – le dijo Brittany justo a tiempo de evitar que Sam le gritase – San yo te quiero mucho, pero…

- Pero ¿qué? – chilló de vuelta la latina – ¿te crees que la gente dice te quiero y lo siente de verdad? Las cosas no funcionan así Brittany, despierta, qué este te haya dicho cosas no quiere decir que…

- No me lo ha dicho – la interrumpió Brittany – me lo ha hecho sentir. San no quiero discutir más ¿vale?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme por este?

- No. No puedo dejarte porque según tú no teníamos nada; pero si que lo elijo a él, porque la gente que se quiere no se miente San, ni se hace daño a sabiendas. Tú a lo mejor no lo entiendes, pero yo sí – al acabar la frase se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla y salió del baño agarrada a la mano de Sam.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al pasillo y vio la mochila del chico en el suelo Brittany se llevó una mano a la boca.<p>

- Me he dejado la mochila dentro – le explicó al rubio con un hilo de voz – en el baño.

- Yo entro, tranquila – se ofreció él dejando un beso en su cabeza antes de desandar sus pasos.

- ¿A qué vienes? ¿A reírte de mi? – lo increpó Santana en cuanto puso los pies en el vestuario.

- No, yo no haría eso – le dijo en tono seco acercándose al baño para recoger la mochila.

- Eres un mierda…

- No – la interrumpió Sam – lo eres tú. Porque le mentiste; porque la conoces, sabes que confía en aquellos a los que quiere y aún así le mentiste. Si hubieses sido sincera cuando te tocaba Britt te habría elegido por encima de Artie, pero jugaste con ella. Jugaste con ella y le hiciste daño, y por tu culpa también Artie la ha dañado y una persona tan especial como ella no se lo merece Santana.

- ¿Y tú no vas a hacérselo? – preguntó son sorna.

- Voy a intentarlo al menos – dijo él – porque he tenido la suerte de que una chica tan especial como ella se haya fijado en mi, y voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no cagarla. No sé si alguna vez le haré daño, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no será a propósito, y si se lo hago, haré lo que sea con tal de arreglarlo – una vez que lo dijo volvió a hacer el camino hasta la puerta y cerró dejándola allí sola.

- Si lo arreglas me sirve – fue lo primero que dijo Brittany en cuanto lo vio ante sus ojos, le pasó su mochila y ella cogió la suya de entre sus manos para ponérsela y salir de allí por fin.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él llevando un brazo a sus hombros.

- Si me haces daño y lo arreglas, me sirve – explicó ella rodeando su cintura con su brazo – y te prometo que yo también lo haré; si alguna vez te hago llorar haré lo que sea por que vuelvas a sonreír.

- Solo con una sonrisa tuya lo consigues – le dijo él enternecido parando en el pasillo para ponerla frente a él y besarla, Brittany sonrió una vez que se separó de ella, ampliando la sonrisa todo lo que pudo haciendo que él se echase a reír - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acariciando su melena todavía húmeda.

- Sí – dijo ella escondió la cara en su cuello – era mi mejor amiga, pero me mintió, nunca pensé que podría mentirme.

- Lo sé – respondió Sam con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza – y lo siento.

- No es tu culpa – dijo ella moviéndose para mirarlo – pero si que puedes hacer algo por mí.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Lo que mejor curan las pupas son los besos – dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sam le sonrió de vuelta y sin dudar un instante volvió a juntar los labios con los de ella.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sam despertó con un gruñido al escuchar el sonido del despertador y se giró para apagarlo hasta recordar que no tenía al lado su mesilla, y que el despertador sonaba desde el otro lado de la habitación al lado de la cama que compartían sus padres. Escuchó como su madre lo apagaba y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada para dormir cinco minuto más pero su hermana tenía otros planes y saltó sobre su espalda.<p>

- ¡Buenos días Sammy! – chilló la niña.

- Buenos días pulga – gruñó él echando un brazo hacia atrás para bajarla y estrujarla a su lado - ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta?

- Porque es viernes – explicó la niña haciendo fuerza contra el bíceps de su hermano intentando liberarse – y mañana puedo ir al parque a jugar con Kitty – las palabras de Stacy se abrieron paso en la bruma de cansancio de Sam y la disiparon.

- Britt – susurró al tiempo que todas las imágenes del día anterior volvían a él haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

- No, Kitty – le dijo Stacy confusa mientras él se levantaba y la ponía en sus hombros para llevarla hasta la pequeña mesa donde comían.

- Bueno días cariño – lo saludo su madre con una sonrisa al ver el buen humor de su primogénito muy inusual aquellos días.

- Buenos días mamá – le respondió él dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla e inclinándose para revolver el pelo de su hermano.

- ¿Y este buen humor?- preguntó la matriarca mientras le servía la leche contenta al ver reír a sus tres hijos.

- Magia – respondió Sam con una sonrisa empezando a beberse la leche, su madre lo miró sorprendida pero dejó un beso en su mejilla y siguió hablando con los dos pequeños que les estaban contando sus planes para el día.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar y encontraron la zapatilla perdida de Stevie y el libro de Stacy, los cuatro Evans se dirigieron al aparcamiento del motel para montarse en el coche y que su madre los llevase a clase antes de seguir buscando trabajo; Sam se giró para comprobar que la puerta quedase bien cerrada y cuando volteó para seguir a su familia lo que se encontró hizo que el corazón se le acelerase y que su sonrisa se ensanchase, vio a Brittany apoyada en el capó de su coche mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia allí pero antes de que le diese tiempo a llegar sus hermanos la vieron y se escaparon de las manos de su madre gritando:

- ¡Kitty! – los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia Brittany que se agachó para abrazarlos y se levantó con Stacy en brazos - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿nos llevas tú al cole?

- He venido a ver a Sam – dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír – pero podemos llevaros nosotros al cole si queréis, y tengo magdalenas – les dijo dándole una a cada niño.

- ¿Por qué tus hermanos parecen los fans número uno de la sobrina del reverendo? – preguntó Silvia Evans riendo.

- Ehh…no es la sobrina del reverendo mamá – explicó el rubio frotándose el cuello nervioso – pero la culpa es tuya que vas regalando a tus hijos como su fuesen botes de tomate que te piden las vecinas – Silvia empujó a su hijo con el codo divertida y se plantó delate de Brittany.

- Hola – dijo dándole dos besos – soy Silvia; dime que no eres una amiga de Sam que vino a verlo y yo con las prisas te empaqueté a mis hijos para que les hicieses de niñera.

- Soy Brittany – dijo la rubia nerviosa – No pasa nada, me encantan los niños.

- Dios santo que vergüenza más grande – dijo la matriarca del clan Evans llevándose las manos a la cabeza – lo siento muchísimo, es que la sobrina del reverendo iba a venir a cuidarlos y yo salía con prisa y no pensé…oh por favor, que vergüenza.

- ¿Ves como regalas a tus hijos tan tranquila? – bromeó Sam apareciendo tras ella.

- Cállate Samuel – le respondió ella muerta de vergüenza, el rubio rió ante el azoramiento de su madre y la rodeó para llegar junto a Brittany esquivando a Stevie; la chica le sonrió y a él se le olvidó que ella tenía a su hermana en brazos, que él estaba sujetando a su hermano o que su madre estaba justo enfrente de ellos, le devolvió el saludo y sin dudarlo se inclinó para besarla.

- Buenos días – le dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa y dejando otro beso en la mano que Brittany había subido a su mejilla.

- Mira tú…tampoco es que los regale, solo los mandé a jugar con su cuñada – dijo claramente divertida Silvia.

- Oh mierda – dijo Sam enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, miró a Brittany por el rabillo del ojo y vio que ella también se había sonrojado, así que cogió su mano entre las suyas antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su madre – lo siento – Silvia intentó permanecer seria pero la expresión angustiada de los dos adolescentes que habían entrelazado sus dedos como buscando darse fuerzas el uno al otro le pudo y se echó a reír.

- No os preocupéis, también tuve vuestra edad.

- Sam – llamó Stacy boquiabierta desde los brazos de Brittany - ¿Kitty es tu novia?

- Me gustaba a mi – dijo Stevie mirándolo ceñudo.

- Se siente enano – se disculpó Sam – pero te queda un poco mayor.

- Tú eres más guapo- dijo Brittany guiñándole un ojo al niño y sacándole la lengua a Sam que se hizo el ofendido.

- ¿Kitty? – preguntó Silvia extrañada - ¿no te llamabas Brittany? Espera, ¿Kitty la de las magdalenas?

- Verá señora Evans – empezó Brittany nerviosa apretando la mano de Sam y su agarre en Stacy.

- Mamá – la cortó Sam – Brittany no sabía nada de lo nuestro, y el día que llegó al motel se enteró de todo por lo que tú y los niños le dijisteis. Aquel día los llevó al parque y desde entonces ha seguido yendo todos los sábados a jugar con ellos cuando la señora Foster los lleva; pero pensó que si yo no quería que se supiera sería por algo, así que dijo que se llamaba Kitty para ahorrarme la vergüenza.

- No tienes porque tener vergüenza, ya te lo dije – interrumpió la rubia sin querer – perdón – Sam la miró con una sonrisa y giró de nuevo a mirar a su madre:

- Y sí, es también Kitty la niña de las magdalenas – Silvia Evans parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos y le habló a su hija:

- Stace, ve con Sam – la niña obedeció echando los brazos a su hermano que se la sacó de encima a su novia y Silvia se adelantó para abrazar a Brittany – muchísimas gracias – susurró en su oído – por cuidar a los niños, por las magdalenas, por guardarle el secreto a Sam, y por hacerlo sonreír como lo está haciendo – lo último lo dijo estrechándolo con más fuerza y Brittany devolvió el abrazo contenta.

- Es un placer señora Evans, todo – le respondió mientras las dos se secaban las lágrimas.

- Llámame Silvia – le dijo ella – y vosotros dos, conmigo, vuestro hermano ya tiene quien lo lleve a clase.

- Joo – protestó Stacy – yo quería ir con Ki…con Britt.

- Mañana te veo peque – dijo la rubia poniéndose a su nivel ya que Sam la había dejado en el suelo ante la frase de su madre – además mañana nos toca peluquería, podremos ponerle mechas a Lord.

- ¿Naranjas? – pidió Stacy con una sonrisa.

- Y verdes – aseguró Brittany mientras la niña la abrazaba.

- ¿Mechas? – preguntó Silvia confusa.

- Al gato de Brittany – explicó Stevie – se llama Lord Tubbington y juega al fútbol también, mola mucho mamá.

- No lo dudo – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – despídete de Brittany, que vamos a llegar tarde – el niño hizo lo que su madre le decía y una vez que Sam y ella los dejaron bien sentados en el coche se giró a despedirse de Brittany – muchas gracias, de verdad, y aunque no es mucho puedes pasarte por aquí cuando quieras.

- Gracia señor…Silvia – dijo Brittany con una sonrisa – traeré magdalenas.

- A mi marido le encantan, sobretodo las que llevan pistacho.

- Son las preferidas de Lord – dijo ella con una sonrisa – intentaré que no se las coma todas, aunque será difícil, quizás chantajeándolo con una buena sardina – murmuró para si misma, mientras Silvia se despedía de su hijo con un beso:

- Venga, vete con tu chica.

- Aún no se si soy su chica – comentó Brittany apoyada en el coche.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? Samuel Evans – dijo mirando a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche – te di una mejor educación, esas cosas se dejan claras, ya lo estás aclarando, que la chica es encantadora.

Sam se despidió de su madre riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Brittany agitaba la mano para despedir a los niños que habían girado en el asiento, el rubio volvió junto a la chica y se acercó a ella por completo hasta apoyarla por completo contra la puerta del coche para besarla de nuevo. Ahora que no había nadie que los interrumpiese los dos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo buscando volver a sentir en el sabor del otro mientras las manos de Sam bajaron al trasero de Brittany y las de ella se colaron en su camiseta para acariciar su espalda; él se apartó y bajó la cabeza para dejar un beso en la marca que aún se notaba en el cuello de la rubia y después la miró a los ojos:

- ¿Qué es eso de que no sabes si eres mi chica? – preguntó acariciando su nariz con la suya.

- Hoy cuando me desperté me acordé de todo de repente y durante un momento no pude recordar si era verdad o no. Estaba casi segura de que sí, pero también podía haber sido un sueño muy bonito, cómo esos que tuvo la Bella Durmiente mientras esperaba al príncipe. Iba a esperar hasta verte en el instituto pero estaba tan nerviosa que me confundí el zumo de Lord con mi cola-cao, y se lo eché a él. Y no le sienta muy bien el chocolate. Así que me dijo que mejor viniese a verte antes de acabar dándole mi tostada y comerme su atún.

- Muy buena idea – dijo Sam contra su cuello – porque así te puedo asegurar que no ha sido un sueño, y también darte los buenos días – al acabar volvió a besarla y a regañadientes se separó de ella sabiendo que se les estaba echando el tiempo encima, le abrió la puerta del coche y lo rodeó para llegar al lado del copiloto - ¿has pasado buena noche? Con lo de Santana y Artie…

- Sí – respondió ella arrancando – antes de dormir hay que pensar en las cosas bonitas para no tener pesadillas, y yo ayer tenía muchas cosas bonitas que pensar.

- No tanto como las mías – susurró él sonriéndole.

- Oh no – dijo Brittany de pronto pasado un rato – me he dejado tu chaqueta en casa, iba a traértela.

- No te preocupes – le dijo él acariciando su pierna – ya me la darás mañana.

- Iba a cogerla cuando Lord me distrajo, siempre le dejo una película de dibujos puesta y hoy casi se me olvida, así que me siguió hasta la puerta. Pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa antes del trabajo a recogerla, así te presento a Lord – le dijo sin apartar los ojos de la carretera pero mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

- A Lord y a tus padres ¿no? – preguntó él también nervioso, aunque si Brittany había sido capaz de enfrentarse a su madre por ir a verlo él no iba a ser menos.

- Nop – dijo ella – solo a él, mis padres no están en casa. Pero si no quieres venir no pasa nada.

- Claro que quiero ir – le aseguró él con rapidez – ya tengo ganas de conocer al famoso Lord, y sobretodo de pasar la tarde contigo. Además tengo que agradecerle que te distrajese.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras aparcaba ya en el McKinley.

- Porque gracias a él tengo la excusa para pasar toda la tarde contigo.

- La verdad es que se me acordó en el coche, pero preferí no volver por ella, así vienes tú; ves mis fotos de tomate y podemos estar solos – le confesó ella sincera mientras se cogía a su mano tras asegurarse de dejar el coche bien cerrado. Entraron al McKinley como lo habían dejado el día anterior, con el brazo de Sam en torno a los hombros de Brittany y el de ella cogido a su cintura pero esta vez los murmullos los acompañaron a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la taquilla de la chica Sam estaba incómodo y no podía disimularlo, ella pareció estar a punto de preguntarle algo pero cambió de idea y siguió dejando los libros que no le hacían falta a primera hora; los susurros y los comentarios siguieron hasta que Sam bajó la vista al suelo.

- ¿Sam? – lo llamó ella con miedo - ¿te avergüenzas de mi?

- ¡No! – gritó el sin darse cuenta levantando la cabeza de golpe – claro que no, es por todos esos rumores, Quinn, Kurt… ahora tú también te vas en medio de todo esto y no quiero – le explicó con una sonrisa triste.

- Me da igual – le aseguró ella acariciando su cara – tú y yo sabemos la verdad, que hablen – él asintió con la cabeza y la cogió de la mano para caminar hasta su taquilla pero la rubia tiró de él para que se detuviese – Pensé que a lo mejor te ibas a poner triste con todas esas tonterías, porque eso sí que son tonterías, y vine preparada – se giró para darle la espalda mientras llevaba la mano a su bolsillo y cuando se giró llevaba puesta una gran nariz de payaso, Sam la miró asombrado y rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Ves? – dijo ella contenta – nada hace reír más que los payasos, y yo te prometí que te haría sonreír – Sam se acercó a ella y le sacó gran nariz roja para dejar después un beso en su nariz.

- Britt, sonríe – le pidió en voz baja, ella le hizo caso y le regaló una sonrisa radiante – con eso ya lo tengo todo - le aseguró él antes de abrazarla y besarla, ella le devolvió el abrazo y el beso y mientras la gente se paraba a mirarlos y a comentar sin molestarse en bajar la voz ellos siguieron ajenos a todos el uno en brazos del otro.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó ella apartándose un instante.

- Todo, y el mejor motivo para sonreír – le aseguró él antes de acercarse de nuevo a ella para cubrir su sonrisa con sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que a quien se haya pasado por aquí leerlo le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, soy Samcedes y nunca había visto a esta pareja como tal pero ahora estoy completamente enamorada de ellos, se han ganado un huequecito en mi corazón shipper, y aunque obviamente seguiré con el resto de historias no descarto recuperarlos alguna vez para escribir alguna locura como esta. Gracias Mine por descubrírmelos ^^<em>

_Y ya sabéis, si le dais a review this chapter seré vas feliz que Lord un día de pesca ;)_

_Gracias por leerlo_


End file.
